


[Script Offer][F4M] Your Girlfriend Just Wants to Cuddle, Honest!

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cuddlefucking, F/M, GFE, Gonewildaudio, Outercourse, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [GFE][COVID-19 Related][Playing Coy][Ass Grinding][Outercourse][Cuddlefucking][Woman in Control][Creampie][One L-Bomb][Aftercare]
Kudos: 1





	[Script Offer][F4M] Your Girlfriend Just Wants to Cuddle, Honest!

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: One particular woman has been friskier than usual these days, on account of being stuck at home for weeks on end. Her boyfriend's been holding strong thus far, but a big booty might be just the thing to break him...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is somewhat motherly toward her BF; kind but nags him a bit when things need to get done. This one isn't too specific so the speaker should go with whatever tone they feel is most appropriate.

Hey honey! Thanks for changing the oil in my car.

You're always such a big help...when you finally get around to doing stuff [giggle]

Anything good on TV?

[short pause] Yeah, I figured as much. If it wasn't for that stupid discount, I'd suggest dropping the cable so we can just have Internet.

But even Netflix is slacking these days. Ever since the quarantine started, I've been watching a lot more of their original stuff...and it's pretty hit-or-miss [giggle]

As bored as I am, though, nothing's better than spending quality time with a special someone.

Yes, I'm talking about you mister! Now scoot over; you're hogging the couch.

[short pause] Thanks. Even though we've been stuck inside for over a month, I just can't get enough of you!

Your arms...your legs...your smell...mmmm...

Baby, can we cuddle? You're hardly paying attention to the TV anyway.

[giggle] Yes, JUST cuddle! I know you're still a bit tired from working on the car.

I just wanna feel your body up against mine, for a little while. Please?

[short pause] I knew you couldn't resist! It's because I'm so lovable, right? [giggle]

[a couple of light grunts, perhaps some SFX of shifting around as you get into position]

Okay...yeah, put your arms around my waist. Pull me back into you.

[pleasant sigh] This is so nice...I feel really safe when you hold me like this.

Like nothing can ever go wrong. Your body's so warm, but I've gotten used to it.

Sometimes when we sleep, I have to even out the temperature by taking off my socks, my shirt, or my panties...

...Speaking of which, I'm not wearing any right now. If I'm staying inside, there's not much of a point.

You don't mind if I move around a bit, do you? This ass of mine is always getting in the way [giggle]

[a couple of light grunts and sighs as you start grinding on the listener]

What did you say babe? [scoff] No, I wasn't grinding on you!

I'm just trying to position myself better. We're JUST cuddling, remember? So relax...

[short pause] Mmmm...hey. What's that I feel---honey, are you hard right now?

[giggle] My big butt doesn't have to do much to get you going, does it?

[short pause]

[laugh] Okay, maybe I WAS grinding on you! And maybe I DID wanna do more than cuddle!

I've been hornier than usual, and why wouldn't I be? Instead of working, I'm forced to stay home and watch my man be sexy all day!

[sultry] And judging by the tent you're pitching down there, I'm not alone...

How about I help you with that?

[improv outercourse]

That's right baby, follow my butt as it goes up...and down...

[moan] Yeah, just like that!

[improv cont'd]

Fuck, this is hot...pull my shorts down, babe!

Slip that dick inside me! We've fooled around long enough.

[giggle] Feel how wet I am? I love your dick ALMOST as much as you love my ass.

[improv cuddlefucking]

[a few kisses] Oh god, keep kissing my neck...[more kisses]

And I'll keep bouncing my butt on you...

[improv cont'd]

[moan] Your dick is throbbing a lot...

I'm KINDA close, but I dunno...

Maybe you'll push me over the edge if you cum inside me?

Just relax and let my big, round booty take care of you.

[improv cont'd]

[moan] Yes, I can feel your cum! So warm...

Oh, FUCK! I think I'm gonna...I'm gonna...

[improv to orgasm]

[whimpering]

[pleasant sigh] I wanted to have some fun today...but THIS was so much more...

[passionate kiss] God, I love you so much! You're everything I could ever want in a man.

[short pause] Wait, don't pull out yet! Just hold me for now, okay?

Thanks honey. We'll cuddle for REAL this time, honest [giggle]


End file.
